Simplicity
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: It was a normal mission for them honestly, but when an aerosol is released into the air, the avengers go home feeling different or sick-but how dose it affect Steve? Every thing is less than simple, but maybe it was time for things to come out. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Simplicity

Two Shot

A/N: Yeah, this is just a random thing that came out of my head. No idea what started what happened to our Avengers and a one way ticket to Steve/Tony slash with no graphics.

Rated: M

Honestly I've probably given it a higher rating,

but it is for cursing and a shower

Enjoy

Part One

After their little accident with smoke weapons most of the team had gotten sick, both Clint and Natasha throwing up, Bruce becoming overly tired and sleeping it off. For some reason he didn't seem to be affected by it at all-which was strange to him. "Sir, Mister Rodgers is displaying signs of distress." Jervis said, Tony frowned; "What kind of distress?" Jervis paused for a moment, "It's seems that the aerosol affected his libido." So, Steve was having a hard on huh? He shivered, imagining what Steve would look like didn't bode well for him, sure-he'd had a few cap based dreams here and there since he was a teen and then again when he'd met Rodgers. Who wouldn't dream about tapping that?

"I'll deal with it." And he was strolling to Steve's room, while poor Steve suffered an erection that wouldn't go away. He groaned, the cold water was doing practically nothing other than making him cold. It wouldn't go away, he first noticed something was wrong when they had arrived at the tower, Clint then promptly threw up, making Steve push away the heat that was starting to consume him. But, after everything was said and done he had gone to his room and the fire erupted, which was the point he decided to take a shower to get rid of his problem. But, it had been almost half an hour since he'd jumped in and it still wouldn't go away!

"Steve?" He started at Tony's voice, he sounded concerned, but that wasn't helpful! "W-What Tony? I'm in the shower!" Tony chuckled; "Yeah sorry about that-Jervis said you needed some help." He closed his eyes; "I think that aerosol affected me too." He didn't want to say how, that was so embarrassing! "I could help you Steve." He shivered, that tone-He had heard Tony's bedroom voice before, it had excited him in ways he hadn't thought were possible, thankfully Tony had been totally focused on Natasha and she hit him in the gut, Steve having found his exit. He didn't want Tony to know what that tone made him feel, actually he didn't want to know why he found it so, enticing...So he'd found Howard annoying, but the rest of him, well that was another matter. He didn't want to think the same way about Tony.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help-Just time."  
Then Jervis decided to put in his two bits; "You have been in the shower for exactly twenty eight minutes and forty two seconds." Thanks Jarvis. That was real swell. He heard the whisper of cloth moving, "It doesn't have to mean anything has changed between us Steve, I'm just helping you out from that Aerosol attack." And god he knew Tony meant it, but he was just so, it wasn't what he wanted at all. The door opened and he froze as Tony made his way into the shower, the door closed. "Jesus!" Tony muttered as the cold spray of the shower hit him. "Tony!" He chuckled; "It's alright Steve-by the way nice buns."  
Steve was pretty sure he was blushing like a madman. "Shut up Tony! Go away!" Tony sighed, his chest brushing up against Steve's-lips ghosting the side of his neck near his shoulder-Tony was shorter after all. Tony's hand lightly slipped around his hip, finding its goal and gently began caressing Steve's penis. He let out a low moan, no one had touched him before-he had hardly touched himself for that matter. "It's alright Steve, just let go." But, how could he? They were both Avengers, they worked, lived, and ate together! He wouldn't be able to look Tony in the eyes if, if he let this continue he would regret it and so would Tony-Even though Tony had said it wouldn't change anything! But how could he be so blind? It would change a lot of things. Tony slid his hand up and slowly back down. Steve shivered, He had to stop Tony. "Tony, get out." Tony stopped and sighed; "Steve, I know that you really want to be celibate-but this aerosol is affecting you, you can't just let it go on for however long it will last, that will hurt you."

He couldn't just let Tony do this either. "No, but you can't help me either." Tony huffed; "If you want I can say I'll never breath a word of this. I'll stop drinking so heavily even to make sure I don't." Wow, that was actually a big commitment on Tony's part. Who was he to deny help when he so obviously needed it? NO! What the heck was he thinking? He couldn't do this with Tony. Tony was obviously affected like everyone else! That was the only logical reason that he would do this, with him! Tony was a womanizer had been pretty much since he found out about girls, or at least that's what Pepper said about Tony.

"Tony, I'm a guy-why would you ever?" Tony chuckled; "Everyone assumes I'd only bang women-I bang whoever I want. Man, woman, doesn't matter." Whoa, yeah-the aerosol was affecting Tony for sure-He would never be with a guy, he hadn't as far as everyone knew. "Tony let me go and get out." He couldn't believe himself, where had that growl come from? Tony had froze, "Steve? Whoa man…Say something else!" Steve closed his eyes, seriously why hadn't he thought about Tony being affected until now? He had to make sure Tony did nothing else he regretted, hell the spray was affecting him so badly if he wasn't able to think things through as simple as everyone who was hit with the gas was affected in one way or another.

He turned, Tony looked up at him with bright brown eyes and Steve wanted so very much to let him do whatever it was he had been planning on doing. "Tony, if you don't get out now." Tony turned a little pink, what in the world? "You know, I'll have to remember this-because the bedroom voice you've got going is better than mine." Was he? He wasn't even trying, no one save Peggy had ever been that interested in him and that had ended before any thing inappropriate happened. He wasn't aware he even had a bedroom voice.

"Tony, please. You're acting strange, it was that gas-so get out, get dressed and leave me alone." Tony frowned but finally he let Steve go and was getting out of the shower. Steve thanked whatever gods had gotten Tony to leave him alone.

"Next time I find out you need a little help Steve, I won't let you tell me no." There wouldn't be a next time, Tony wouldn't be under the gas anymore. "Go Tony." and after a moment the door closed and he was left to the blessed silence. He turned back into the spray of the water and turned it to warm, as much as it embarrassed him he would have to take matters into his own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Simplicity

Two Shot

Part Two

The next morning was bright and hurt like hell, after affects of the gas he supposed. He sighed, shifting in bed-the wall of glass glinting brightly, sitting up Tony stretched. He'd really fucked up last night, hadn't he? Going to Steve like that...Touching Steve like that? God, how would he be able to look Steve in the eyes when he'd pretty much molested the guy?

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" Jarvis took a moment before bringing up images- Tasha, Clint, and Bruce were all in the kitchen, Thor had apparently gone to Jane's-he hadn't really been dosed with the gas, actually he'd been the reason it had gone away and Steve was still in bed, what was wrong with Steve? "Is Steve okay?" Jarvis took another moment; "Mister Rodgers was up earlier when Bruce knocked on his door. Mister Rodgers told him that the gas had affected him and that he still wasn't feeling all that well." Was it or was it the fact that Tony had...been so inappropriate? He supposed it didn't matter, that Steve would feel terrible about what Tony did either way. Steve was not that way-he'd had Peggy before he went into the ice.

It didn't matter if Tony liked both genders-actually it did matter, it was the one thing he hid from everyone. Sure, he'd slept with a guy or two-but he pushed that away by saying he was drunk as a skunk and anything with long hair and a place to put his dick must be a girl. He knew that wasn't true, those men he'd slept with...had excited him more than any woman he'd conquered-the only woman he'd loved Pepper. She had found his stash of mags and called him out on it. They were mags for men who liked men after all, but seriously. Why did she think that made him love her less?

He shook his head, might as well go down and eat breakfast with everyone else and see how they were doing. It was technically his fault that anyone had been exposed to that damned gas after all. When he entered the kitchen everyone shut up. Seriously what the fuck? Were they in kindergarten? "Spit it out." They looked at one other and then back at him; "Steve said the gas affected all of us, but you looked pretty okay to us." He snorted at Clint's bluntness. "I was pretty fucked up last night. It sucked pretty bad when I woke up this morning. I practically woke with these shades-on its so fucking bright it hurts." He hadn't even remembered putting them on after all. Shit, alright so he was feeling pretty shitty about the whole Steve thing... Even though he really enjoyed the feel of Steve, honestly-he'd thought he'd felt all the emotions that he could when feeling someone up. But, it had been different with Steve. He'd felt the stupid fluttery feeling that he use to feel about Pepper...and wasn't that pretty fucked up?

Later Jarvis notified him that everyone else left for lunch. He ignored this and continued to work in his shop-only when Jarvis wouldn't leave him alone about eating something did he bother to even acknowledge that Jarvis was pissing him off. Then Jarvis shut the power down on him. "Thanks asswipe, there goes some of my work." Jarvis' was silent for a moment; "Captain Rodgers is still here-I wanted you to get something to eat and to notice that he was here." If Steve was still here why had Jarvis told him otherwise? "Tony?" Steve was on the stairs, when the hell had he gotten there? "Yeah?" He turned, god Steve looked good enough to eat in the white shirt and tight jeans. Did he even know he looked that good? Why was he even thinking that way, he shouldn't be...Even if Steve looked that fucking great.

"I just, I wanted to talk about yesterday." Shit, "Yeah, sorry about that-Gas got me more than I thought it did." Steve almost looked let down by that. But, why would Steve look so upset-so very let down by his words? "Steve, I..I wasn't right to you-It was terrible that I did that last night and I'm sorry. I just, it felt right okay? I liked you since before I even knew you were alive and then you turn out to be froze and shit-I. I'm just going to shut up now."

He wasn't sure when Steve got closer but when callous roughened fingers gripped his jaw and forced him to look up he was pretty sure he was about to get punched. "The gas made you act on your desires?" Tony just wanted Steve to just punch him and be done with it. "Yeah, I guess it did." Steve frowned; "Did you really mean it when you said...said that you wouldn't let me say no next time?" Oh, oh whoa-hold the phone, "Are you saying you wouldn't say no to me the next time I grab your dick?" Steve made a face at the curse word, the cap and his old fashioned dislike of curse words, Tony was pretty sure he would never stop laughing about that. "I might be, depends-do you plan on doing that anytime?"

and they were really talking about this weren't they? "I'm still asleep and the gas is giving me a strange dream." Steve pinched him, "Ow, what was that for?" Steve took a step away, he really wished Steve hadn't. "To show you that you're awake." He was awake, he just wasn't sure where this was going with Steve. "I won't do a one night stand Tony, so you can't play around-unless of course you do it behind my back. The moment you do and I find out it's over, understood?" There was the bed room voice again, and oh god-Steve was offering himself, a committed offer- "Gotcha'. But, here's my thing-We get to play with toys too." Steve snorted; "Yeah? fine, deal." Tony was going to have lots of fun with that for sure; "How about we seal the deal?" Before Steve could even comment Tony had him in a lip lock, nope he wasn't going to regret being in a committed relationship with Steve one bit.


End file.
